


Happy Birthday, Fury.

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkguy - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Hawkguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Clint throw a birthday party for Nick Fury with the Avengers. <br/>Really fluffy stuff, guys. Hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Fury.

Clint lazily vacuumed the dirty rugs, pizza crumbs, and more. Kate viciously swiferred the tile and hardwood floor. 

 

“I cannot believe you let this place get like this.” she growled.

 

“You live here too, girly-girl.” he said taking a swig of beer. 

 

“I’ve been here for two months, in those two months I have improved this shit shack better than the maid from American Horror Story.” Kate said in her defense. 

 

“That was a weird-ass show, I can’t believe you made me watch it.” Clint said trying to hide his smile, he loved the show almost as much as Lucky’s dog shows.

 

“I know, that’s what I love about it.” Kate said breaking the Swiffer. “Fuck.” 

 

“God, Kate. What kind of teen angst are you working off?” he asked amused.

 

“Daddy issues.” she teased back, even though it was pretty true.

 

He went into the closet and got another one and finished mopping. He knew what her real problem was. Eli. 

 

“You shouldn’t get so angry over him, Katie-Kate. He’s just a boy.” 

 

“He’s also my partner.” she wiped sweat off her forehead. 

 

Clint turned to her with an open jaw. “Ouch.” 

 

“You’re my mentor.” her hand on her hips.

 

“You’re my best friend.” he said sarcastically. 

 

“I’ll be sure to tell that to Nat.” she said pulling her phone out.

 

“Go ahead, I don’t think they have reception where she’s at though.” Clint sighed.

 

“‘Stark carries worldwide, mother fucker.’” she imitated Tony.

 

“Wow, maybe if this superhero thing doesn’t work out, you could be an actress.” he once again said sarcastically. 

 

“I’ve still got the cello thing.” she did, it was in her room in a corner, dusty. 

 

“I think Phil is coming over, you should play for him. He’d really like that.” Clint suggested.

 

“Maria better be over.” Kate was very fond of Maria, Maria was there for her when no one at the time was. 

 

“She will be, it’s not like she has anywhere else to go.” Clint said it naturally, but Kate could pick up the twinge of sadness. Kate liked to believe Maria had a secret sister somewhere and she just didn’t talk about her. Kate wished she could be that secret sister. 

 

“Too bad Tony and Pepper are in the Bahama’s.” Kate laughed.

 

“Yeah, too bad.” Clint said cursing Stark. If he were home, they’d be able to have this damned party there. 

 

“You know, we never got a cake for him.” Kate thought. 

 

“I don’t know if Fury would want a cake.” Clint looked at Kate who seemed really worried that were was no cake. 

 

“It’s his birthday. Of course he wants a god damned cake. Who doesn’t want a friggin cake on their birthday. The whole point of having a birthday parties are birthday cake and presents. he deserves a cake the man has died like six times and he’s like fifty. He needs a cake. A huge three tiered cake. A cake with his face on it.” Kate paced.

 

“Whoa, Kate.” Clint laughed at his mentee. “Have a Snickers, you turn into a Peanuts character when you’re hungry.”

 

“Don’t offer something if you don’t have it.” she mumbled. 

 

“You should think about what you just said, there’s no cake and we have three hours.” Clint challenged. 

 

“There’s a bakery down the street. I have time to go there place an order for a chocolate cake with vanilla icing big enough to feed half of the NYC Avengers and get ready.” Kate said putting her shoes on and grabbing her wallet. 

 

“And I’m just supposed to stay here and clean?” Clint called out the door.

 

“It’s 2014 Clint, you can do anything.” Kate yelled behind her.

 

\----

 

Kate also stopped to get birthday decorations, she knew Fury would hate them, but she felt that maybe a part of him would secretly love them. When Kate got back to the ‘Nest’, the apartment was spotless. Clint did good work by himself. 

 

“What’s all that?” he asked grabbing the cake box and placing it in the fridge.

 

“Decorations. Get a chair for me or put these up by yourself. I have to get ready,” Kate said breathlessly. She rubbed shaving cream off Clint’s face and walked off. 

 

“You’re a nutcase.” he said proudly. 

 

Kate straightened her hair and put on her favorite blue shirt, she tried to avoid matching Clint as much as she could. She heard Steve’s voice and ran out to greet him. 

 

“Hey, Katherine.” He said smiling at her. 

 

“Hi, Steve.” Kate looked around for Sharon Carter and found her putting beers in the fridge. But no Bucky. It was foolish to wish for him to show up to one of these. He wasn’t going to anytime soon. 

 

Sam walked in shortly after with a tin wrapped dish. “Dip’s here.” 

 

“Hey look, our other birdman is here.” Clint said cordially and bro-hugged him. 

 

Kate took the dish and put it on the counter with the chips. Old Kate told her to keep away, but the new Kate told her to eat the whole friggin thing. She liked new Kate and listened to her. Sharon and her talked for awhile. Bruce walked in with some kind of board game and sat with Kate and Sharon. He looked so lost without Tony. 

 

“Shame Thor couldn’t make it.” he smiled. He reminded her of an old friend.

 

“Yeah, maybe he’ll show though, he’s got some attractive friends.” Kate secretly hoped. It would be nice, believe it or not, to see Loki. Even though she knew he didn’t remember her or anything. Maybe that was for the best. 

 

Bruce and Sharon laughed and ate some dip. Maria walked in with two bottles of wine and a present. Kate got up and tried her best not to hug her, there was something about her that was almost motherly to Kate. She looked like Kate and if Kate was a trained agent, she’d probably be like Maria. 

 

“Hi, Kate. You look good, how are you doing?” she asked smiling at her.

 

“Thanks, I’m doing really well. You? How’s working for Tony?” Kate smiled back. 

 

“I’m good, boy do I have stories for you.” Maria said going for the dip. 

 

Clint called in the pizza, six large pepperoni and cheese pizzas with six bags of bread. They waited for Fury. Anxiously. 

 

“He’ll come.” Steve said hopefully. Sharon rested her head on his shoulder.

 

There was a knock at the door, it seemed a little too peppy to be a Nick Fury knock. 

 

“Oh no.” they all said in chorus.

 

“Surprise mother fuckers.” Tony said taking his shades off and smiling. 

 

“We brought salad!” Pepper said happily. 

 

Kate and Clint shared a look of horror. Neither had had a vegetable other than a mushroom pizza they accidentally ate. 

 

“Great!” Bruce said. But he was excited to see his friend. 

 

Phil came in after. “We carpooled.” 

 

He looked exhausted, but he smiled when he saw Kate’s cello. 

 

The pizza arrived before Fury. 

 

“Should we check to make sure everything’s okay?” Sharon asked.

 

“He’s fine, he’s just on his own agenda.” Maria said, yet she still looked worried.

 

Steve looked out the window and down the street. 

 

“I see a black SUV.” He looked back. 

 

“We shouldn’t hide.” Clint said quickly. 

 

Kate rolled her eyes and threw a plastic fork at his head. He caught it, smiling at her. 

 

This time the knock was more Fury like. But it was Thor, Jane, Darcy and Selvig.

 

“I hope you don’t mind I invited Lady Sif and Fandral.” he said in his booming god like voice. He hung his hammer on the coat rack and went to the chip dip too. 

 

Kate and Darcy looked at each other. They’d never met. 

 

“Someone’s dad has a lot of explaining.” Clint joked. 

 

“I think so.” Darcy laughed and introduced herself. 

 

“Kate Bishop.” she smiled.

 

“Nevermind then, you’re dad’s definitely not mine.” Darcy laughed. “I thought the same thing when I saw that Sif chick. There’s too many of us.” she looked at Maria and rolled her eyes amused. 

 

Clint was getting a little mad. Basically the whole gang was here plus some gods, and Nat wasn’t.

 

“She’s on mission, Clint.” Maria said picking up on Clint’s expression. She’d known him long enough to know when he was worried about Natasha. 

 

“Is it lame to hope that she’ll land her helicopter on the roof?” he asked.

 

“Pathetic actually, when did you become such a romantic sucker?” 

 

“Kate and I watched the Notebook for shits and giggles.” 

 

“Never say ‘shits and giggles’ again.” Maria shoved Clint. 

 

Finally Fury walked in, he didn’t even knock.

 

“What the hell is all of this?” he looked confused. 

 

“It is his birthday today, right?” Steve looked at Phil. Phil nodded.

 

“Happy birthday, Fury.” Natasha’s voice came from behind him.

 

Clint perked up and exhaled. They made eye contact and Kate thought they were going to go it right there. It wouldn’t be out of character. 

 

“You guys did this for me? I thought Kate killed Barton.” Fury looked disappointed.

 

Clint looked at Kate, who was just as confused, then at Maria who shrugged, who then looked at Phil who looked at Thor who was next to him. 

 

“You’re out of dip.” he said frustrated. 

 

“As if he would come if I told him it was a birthday party for him.” Tony stepped up acting like it was obvious. They all looked at him, jaws on the floor. Pepper bright red. “Well, you’re welcome.” 

 

“This is exactly why my parents hated you.” Kate shook her head.

 

“Your parents loved me.” Tony said hurt. 

 

Fury broke out into laughter. “You set this up?” he looked at Kate, who turned red.

 

“Um, yeah.” she nervously laughed. 

 

He walked close to her and raised his working eye’s eyebrow. Everyone waited in bated breath, Clint watched the two carefully. Fury pulled Kate into a hug. 

 

“Thank you, Katherine Bishop. Thank you very, very much.” 

 

“I helped too.” Clint said.

 

“Sit your ass down, Barton.” Fury said going over to hug him too. 

 

Clint and Kate sat down on their couch, bewildered. Everyone got a hug, even Lucky. 

 

That night was the most fun any of them had had in a while together. Kate looked at Nat and Clint sitting together close. 

 

“They’re really something.” Captain said.

 

“Yep, they sure are.” Kate said smiling. This was her family.


End file.
